


Just One Shot

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [56]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, M/M, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: this one is au with both being sports players (I.e. Football, basketball or soccer) on rival teams and falling for each other over the course of the season





	

“Gallagher! Get your ass over here!” 

 

Ian sighs, but runs over toward where his coach is standing nonetheless. 

 

“Yes, coach?” He answers politely, hoping to soften the blow of whatever he did wrong. 

 

“The fuck were you doing out there, son?” Coach yells.  “I told you to drop back and play defender, but you’re out there running all over the place.” 

 

“Sorry, coach.” Ian apologizes. “I saw an opening so I-"

 

“I don’t give a fuck what you saw!” Coach spits. “Do that one more time and you won’t even set foot on East Side’s field.” 

 

Ian nods fervently. If there’s one threat that scares him, it’s the possibility of sitting on the bench during the East Side game. 

 

East Side High School is their biggest rival. That game is the last and biggest of the season. The winner goes on to play at state and Ian’s team, the West Side Tigers, have lost the last three years in a row.

 

Now it’s Ian’s senior year and he just might die if they lose again. 

 

Ian is West Side’s soccer star. He’s the lead striker and has set and broken his own record for most goals scored in a season every year. 

 

But sadly, he’s never once scored against East Side and it’s all due to one man. Mickey Milkovich. 

 

Mickey Milkovich is the best goalie that Ian (or anyone’s) ever seen. He’s only been scored on a handful of times during his entire soccer career. 

 

It’s like he can read a player’s mind. He knows where they’re going to shoot and he blocks the ball before they even have a chance. 

 

Ian’s been studying Mickey all summer, trying to find his tell or if he favors one side, but Ian’s come up empty. 

 

The guy must just be psychic because there’s no other way he could be this good. 

 

To compensate, Ian’s been working extra hard. He’s met with multiple trainers and various accomplished goalies to try and improve his shots even more. And he thinks it might just be enough. 

 

So imagine his surprise when his coach decides mid-season that Ian should start playing defender. 

 

What. The. Fuck. 

 

Ian has been a striker since the first time he kicked a ball at two years old and his coach knows that.

 

Sure, Ian’s good as a defender. Years of being a striker give him the advantage when defending against them, but now Ian is scared that his coach will try to play him as a defender for the rest of the season, including the game against East Side.

 

If that happens, he’ll never fulfill his goal of scoring against Milkovich and finally ending the season as a winner. 

 

 

*

 

On top of all the other shit Ian’s facing, he also starts a new job today at a local cafe. 

 

His family really needs the money and since he spent his summer earnings on trainers and extra practice, Ian now has to work a part-time job during the school year. 

 

He walks in the first day hesitantly. 

 

All he did to get this job was fill out a one-page application and when he submitted it, he got an email saying to come in today for training. No interview or anything. 

 

Ian's starting to worry that this is a set up and he’s gonna get murdered or something. 

 

Either way, he needs the money so he shuffles over to the counter and asks for help.

 

There’s a dark haired girl, with dark eye makeup to match, sitting behind the counter and applying polish to her nails. 

 

Ian waves nervously, and when he's met with no response, he speaks up.

 

“Hello, I’m Ian Gallagher. I’m supposed to start working here today.” He says. 

 

The girl smacks the gum she’s chewing, still showing no physical reaction to his presence.

 

“Jesus, Mandy. You could help the poor guy out, ya know?” A voice comes from the back.

 

He walks in from the hallway and greets Ian with a goofy smile. 

 

The man is average height, sandy brown hair, and lean build.

 

He offers his hand for Ian to shake, who takes it readily.

 

“I’m Iggy. I run this joint.” He smirks. “This is my sister Mandy and she’s not nearly as scary as she pretends to be.” 

 

Mandy glares in Iggy’s direction before continuing to paint her nails. 

 

“Follow me and I’ll show you the ropes.” Iggy offers. 

 

Ian walks quickly as he is led to the kitchen. 

 

“Here is where we cook the food and shit.” Iggy says casually. “But you’ll mostly be running the cash register and taking food to customers.” 

 

“Are you the cook?” Ian asks. 

 

“Kind of.” Iggy shrugs. “My brother Mick creates most of the dishes, but he teaches them to me so I can keep this place running while he goes to school. He should be here soon so you can meet him then.” 

 

Ian nods, impressed that some high school kid is the culinary brains behind this place. 

 

Iggy leads him back to the front where Ian takes over Mandy’s spot at the register. 

 

“This machine is pretty self explanatory and Mick doesn’t allow substitutions so you shouldn’t have to make any special changes.” Iggy explains. “If someone tries to argue with you or ask for a refund, come get me. Not Mick or Mandy. Neither of them have quite mastered the art of customer service."

 

“Oh fuck off.” A gruff voice says. 

 

Ian looks up and finds himself face to face with his sworn enemy, Mickey Milkovich. 

 

“The fuck’s this?” Mickey asks, gesturing to Ian and giving him a stern look. 

 

“This is Ian.” Iggy introduces him. “Our new employee."

 

Ian looks at Mickey expectantly and when he sees no recognition on his face, he speaks up.

 

"Don't I know you?" Ian says. 

 

"No." Mickey scoffs, rolling his eyes before heading back to the kitchen, leaving Ian behind to let out a sharp breath.

 

Holy shit. Not only does Ian now have a job working for his nemesis, but the guy doesn’t even recognize him.

 

Ian spent all summer completely focused on a person who is oblivious to his existence. 

 

That’s a slap in the face. 

 

*

 

Ian only has to work at the cafe for two weeks before he has a shift with only himself and Mickey. 

 

Ian has spent the last 14 days waiting on Mickey to realize who he is, but apparently it’s a mute point. 

 

So today, when Ian looks at the schedule board and sees that Mickey is the only other person here, he just shrugs, puts on his apron and heads to work. 

 

Working at Alyona's Cafe isn’t too bad. Ian found out yesterday that the place is named after their mom. Ian assumes something must have happened to her because no one really wanted to talk much about it when Ian asked who ‘Alyona’ was. 

 

The good news is that Ian has already bonded with most of the Milkoviches. 

 

Iggy was first. The guy is easy to talk to and get along with, so he and Ian were cracking jokes and teasing before the end of the first day. 

 

Mandy was a little harder. Ian tried to be extra nice to her, but he hit a road bump last Saturday when she cornered him and slammed her lips against his. That was an awkward conversation, but Mandy brushed herself off and took his sexuality in stride, coining Ian as her new “GBF”. 

 

Mickey was the only nut that Ian had yet to crack, mainly because he didn’t know if he should keep his distance just based on principle. 

 

Mickey is supposed to be his enemy, but does that extend past the soccer field? Can they be friends here at work and enemies during the game? 

 

Ian decides that he’s stayed away long enough. So when his break comes around, he heads to the kitchen and hoists himself up on the counter that Mickey’s working on. 

 

Mickey’s eyes scroll up slowly to meet Ian’s.

 

“Can I help you?” He grumbles. 

 

“Just on my break.” Ian shrugs. “Figured you could use some company.” 

 

Mickey squints, searching for some hint of deception on Ian’s face, but all he sees is a child-like grin so he nods slowly. 

 

There’s a beat of silence before Ian speaks up. 

 

“So, how’d you learn how to cook?” He asks. 

 

“My mom.” Mickey says. “She taught me the basics when I was little and after that I taught myself.” 

 

“Impressive.” Ian smiles. “I can barely make a grilled cheese.” He jokes. 

 

The corner of Mickey’s mouth lifts slightly before he coughs forcibly and goes back to his signature scowl. 

 

“So is Mandy your younger sister or?” 

 

“We’re twins.” Mickey answers. “Why? You like her or some shit?” 

 

Ian chokes on the gulp of water in his throat. 

 

“No. No!” He assures Mickey. “I’m gay. Not interested.” 

 

Mickey raises an eyebrow in question and Ian panics.

 

“That’s not a problem, is it? Mandy seemed cool when I told her so I thought-“ 

 

“Chill, Little Red. It’s fine.” Mickey smirks. “And when did you tell Mandy? You guys already best friends or something?"

 

“Well, she, uh-. She kinda kissed me in the hallway so I had to tell her."

 

Mickey pauses for a moment, before he bursts out laughing.

 

“Oh fuck.” He chuckles in between breathes. “That is classic Mandy. Trying to make out with some gay guy she just met.” 

 

Ian joins in on the laughter. Something about the way Mickey is being so open right now just makes Ian feel at ease. 

 

“Well, uh. I guess I better get back to work.” Ian sighs, suddenly feeling sad that he has to walk away for Mickey.

 

“Get to it, Gallagher.” Mickey grins. 

 

Ian smiles to himself as he walks back to the register.

 

Yeah, it’s not too bad working here. 

 

*

 

Today is November 30, which means the the West Side vs. East Side game is only one week away. 

 

Not that Ian cares. No, he's all but completely ignoring the upcoming game.

 

Instead, all of his energy has been spent fawning over Mickey Milkovich. In fact, he’s just about forgotten that when he walks on that field in 7 days, Mickey will be there.

 

Ian’s been spending his nights, working at the cafe beside Mickey. They laugh and joke and tease each other.

 

The only thing Ian hasn’t done is make a move.

 

He still doesn’t know if Mickey’s gay and the idea of Ian making on move on him and being pushed away is enough to stop Ian from doing anything.

 

So, he resigns to being just friends with the guy, no matter how much it eats at him.

 

*

 

Mickey has a problem.

 

Two months ago, he walked into his cafe to find his soccer rival standing behind the counter.

 

While his instincts told him to tell Ian Gallagher to fuck off, the villain inside of him made him stop.

 

He chose to pretend to not know the guy and find a way to use this to his advantage.

 

The problem is that somewhere along the way, Mickey actually fell for him and now they’re about to play a game against each other and it’ll probably ruin everything. 

 

How does Mickey tell the guy that he’s practically in love that he’s been lying the whole time they’ve known each other. 

 

There’s no way Ian will believe that Mickey actually has feelings for him if he has to confess that he’s a liar first. 

 

Shit. Shit. SHIT.

 

“Mick?” Mandy calls as she walks in on her twin brother pacing across the floor in his room. “Something wrong?"

 

“I-. I don’t-. Ugh.” He stammers, not even knowing where to start.

 

Mandy knows that he’s gay, but that’s the extent of this situation that she has knowledge of. Or at least he thought. 

 

She grabs his arm to get him to stop running a hole in his floorboards.

 

“Mick.” She says softly. “Just talk to him.” 

 

“What?” He blinks stupidly. 

 

“He likes you, okay? He’ll understand.” She assures him. 

 

“Wh-. How did you-"

 

“Please.” Mandy smirks. “Like I wouldn’t recognize the guy that you’ve complained about for four years. I’m at all of those stupid soccer games of yours. I knew who he was the second he walked in and I saw the exact moment that you realized that you didn’t hate him at all. Not even a little.” 

 

Mickey nods. He always did forget how smart Mandy is.

 

“I gotta-“ He mumbles, heading for the door.

 

“Go forth, brother.” Mandy yells as her brother runs out of the house. “Get that dick!” 

 

*

 

Mickey sprints all the way to Ian’s house, pounding on the door after he skips up the steps of his front porch. 

 

The door swings open to reveal Ian on the other side.

 

Ian takes in the panting boy outside his house.

 

“Mickey? What are you doing here?” Ian asks. 

 

“I need to talk to you.” Mickey forces out between harsh breaths. 

 

Ian nods, leading him to sit on the stairs. They sit in silence for a moment while Mickey works himself up. 

 

“Look, Ian. I like you. I really really like you.” He starts. 

 

Ian beams. “I like you too, Mick.” 

 

“But there’s something I haven’t told you.” Mickey continues. “And I’m scared that once I do, it’ll change everything."

 

“Okay.” Ian says nervously. 

 

“I know who you are.” Mickey says. 

 

“What? What does that mean?” 

 

“I mean” Mickey sighs. “When you walked through the cafe door that first day, I knew that you were Ian Gallagher. The soccer star from West Side High."

 

“What?” Ian gasps. 

 

“I didn’t say anything because I-. I thought-“ Mickey stutters, scared to say the last part. “Because I thought I could use it to my advantage.” 

 

“Oh my god.” Ian whispers, standing up and moving away from Mickey slowly.

 

Mickey watches hurt take over all of Ian’s features and he starts to ramble. He tries to tell Ian how he feels before Ian’s thoughts can cloud his perception of Mickey. 

 

“But then you opened your mouth and I realized that you weren’t the guy that I had hated on field.” Mickey says frantically, taking a step closer. 

 

“I liked you as soon as I heard you speak.” Mickey continues. “But then days went by and we talked more and more and then before I knew it, it had been three weeks then four weeks then five and I didn’t know how to tell you that I had known the whole time without losing you.” 

 

Ian nods, finally turning back to look at Mickey.

 

“So you’re telling me now because the game’s tomorrow, right? And as soon as I step out on the field, you couldn't pretend."

 

“Well, yes.” Mickey answers. “But I wanted to tell you before Ian, I swear that I-"

 

“You’re telling me now so I’ll be a mess at the game tomorrow, right?” Ian interrupts. "Your plan worked. I’ve been distracted. Missing practices to see you. Falling behind on my training.” 

 

“No, Ian! It’s not like that!"

 

“Oh I think it’s exactly like that.” Ian argues.

 

“Ian, please.” Mickey begs.

 

“Congrats. You did it.” Ian tries to blink back the tears. “You get to keep your perfect record against West Side.” 

 

Ian turns to walk back inside his house, leaving a crushed Mickey in his wake. 

 

“Ian, I-"

 

“Goodbye, Mickey.” Ian says with finality before shutting the door in his face. 

 

*

 

Mickey chews on the inside of his cheek as he shoves his hands into his goalie gloves. 

 

His eyes scan the West Side bench for the millionth time, searching for the shock of red hair that he’s come to love. 

 

Mickey didn’t know how he could feel worse until he showed up at the game to find that Ian hadn’t come. 

 

Not only did Mickey crush him, but he also caused Ian to ditch his final soccer game of his high school career. 

 

Mickey sighs, shifting in his stance in the goalie box, blocking his teammates’ warm-up shots with practiced ease. 

 

The coach calls the boys back over and both teams listen to their leaders’ pump up speech before kick-off.

 

The players take their position and the referee blows his whistle, signaling the start of the game. 

 

Mickey shakes himself off, trying to forget about Ian just for the length of this game so he doesn’t let his team down. 

 

He looks up just in time to catch a shot right before it hits his face. 

 

He punts the ball to the other side of the field and takes in the scene in front of him. 

 

The thing that makes Mickey a better goalie than anyone else in the state is his powers of observation.

 

At any given time, he knows where every player is on the field. And there are no players that he knows better than the men that play for the West Side Tigers. 

 

He’s studied every single one of their games and even attended some practices. They’re his biggest competition so no stone could go unturned. 

 

The player he spent he most time obsessing over was Ian Gallagher, the kid who had almost scored on him countless times over their years in high school.  

 

The guy had force and finesse and against any other goalie, he’d be invincible. 

 

But Mickey had discovered his tell their freshman year. 

 

Right before Ian takes his shot, he looks toward the opposite side of the net. If he looks at the upper right corner, he’ll shoot for the lower left. 

 

Once Mickey learned this, he was unstoppable. And he watched Ian’s amazement as Mickey would jump toward his spot before his foot even left the ball. 

 

Mickey would snatch the ball from the air and smirk in Ian’s direction before sending it flying for the other side of the field. 

 

Back in the present, Mickey watches as some freshman, standing in for Ian, losing control of the ball and sends it straight out of bounds. 

 

Mickey can hear the coach scolding him from across the field. 

 

He listens as the man threatens to take the kid out of the game. He listens as the kid berates himself quietly with a mumble of ‘stupid, stupid, stupid’. He listens as the coach slaps a player on the back with a grunt of ‘Nice of you to join us, Gallagher’. 

 

Wait, what?

 

Mickey’s eyes fly up to see Ian looking right back at him. Ian snaps his head to the ground before shuffling up the sideline and subbing in for the freshman. 

 

Ian takes his rightful place as striker, accepting the ball readily when it’s passed to him.

 

He moves the ball around all the defenders until the only thing standing between him and the first goal of the game is Mickey. 

 

Mickey stares in disbelief. What does he do here? Does he let Ian score because of his fuck up? Or does he block the shot to please his team?

 

In the end, he doesn’t have to choose because Ian’s shot is too high, skidding over the goal post before landing behind the net. 

 

The game goes on the like that for the remaining thirty minutes. All of Ian’s shots just out of bounds. 

 

Mickey knows that it’s his fault that Ian can’t kick like he usually can.

 

And when Ian’s shoots next, finally within the confines of the goal, Mickey dives for it but finds that even as falls out of his reach, there is small grin on his face.

 

He watches as Ian’s teammates cheer, their star player finally making the shot that takes them to the finals. He watches as the referee blows the whistle that means the game has ended. He watches as Ian shuffles back to the bench, his face expressionless. 

 

*

 

Mickey goes through the motions after the game. He listens to the coach’s ‘it was a good season’ speech. He takes a shower and washes off the sweat and grime that comes with a soccer game. He dresses into his normal clothes and heads to his car. 

 

He looks up to grab the door handle when he notices a body standing in front of his car. 

 

“Ian?” He whispers.

 

“Hey.” Ian greets, arms crossed against his chest. 

 

“What are yo-"

 

“I realized something today.” Ian starts. “When I was at home, throwing myself a pity party."

 

“What’s that?” Mickey asks.

 

Ian takes a step closer to Mickey.

 

“I realized that if all of this was fake, if we were just some plot to win a soccer game, then you wouldn’t have told me yesterday."

 

“What?” Mickey’s eyebrows furrow.

 

“If this whole thing was just a plan to get me to fuck up during the game, you would’ve waited until right before the game to tell me, right?"

 

“Yeah, I guess” Mickey shrugs. “But it wasn’t a-"

 

Ian cups his cheek, slotting his lips over Mickey’s. 

 

“I know.” Ian breathes when he pulls back, tapping his forehead against Ian’s. "And I'm sorry."

 

“So, we’re okay?” Mickey whispers. 

 

“We’re okay.” Ian nods. “If you still want me.” 

 

“Oh fuck off.” Mickey repeating the first words that Ian heard him say and pulling him back in for another kiss.” 

 

And when the state game rolled around, Mickey was in the front row, cheering on his boyfriend as he became a state champion. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out really good, I think! Tell me your thoughts. 
> 
> Hit me up on my [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
